


Deviant Proof

by TheHuskyDragon



Series: Unfortunate Partners [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Blood and Gore, Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Cats, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Internal Conflict, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Second-Hand Death Experiences, Slow Burn, Swearing, i guess??, i mean its gavin, no beta we die like men, these are actual tags im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: It's months after the revolution and  Connor had found the RK900 unit in an abandoned Cyberlife store, but no matter what he tried, he could not make him deviate. Deciding that his name is Richard and that he can be of use to the DPD, Connor let Richard join the police force.  Originally he worked alongside Lieutenant Anderson and Connor, helping them capture and interrogate deviant androids that are a threat to humans, but he eventually got a new partner. How long will Richard be able to stand Gavin?





	1. Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting a fanfic, and writing Gavin and RK900 is a bit of a challenge. I am sorry if they are ever ooc,,
> 
> //edit: changed the formatting a bit cuz apparently ao3 hates me

“No!” He argued, “absolutely fucking not!”

 

“Gavin, please,” Captain Fowler groaned, “don’t start this shit with me.”

 

“‘Start this shit’!? Are you for fucking real? Thinking that I’d just-- accept my new android partner? An  _ android _ !?”

 

“I had no control over this, you know that I don’t know why of all people, you were assigned this android.” Fowler put his head in his hands, rubbing away an ebbing headache. 

 

“Well, then who the fuck did?” Gavin snarled, refusing to acknowledge the very tall android standing off to the corner of the office, “cuz’ I have a goddamn  _ word  _ to have with that guy.” He said, balling his hands up in the air.

 

The android in question was a Rk900 model unit. An upgrade from that damned  _ prototype  _ that was Anderson’s partner. (And like hell he was going to just accept this android as his new partner.) This one though… this one was  _ taller  _ and more--more  _ serious looking _ . Sure he still had that tuft of hair hanging over his forehead or the small freckles over his cheeks but his expression and stone-cold eyes definitely set him off from Connor. He just glanced down at Gavin before returning his gaze back to some point in the open air, looking down his nose at the human, His posture was like he had a stick up his ass and had his arms clasped behind his back. His jacket was also another thing that set him off from Connor. Still, it bore the infamous armband and blue triangle over the left side of his chest. He had a different serial number and model number (as expected) but the fabric was a contrasting black and white, compared to Connor’s blue-gray and black. The fabric looked oddly stiff whenever he shifted but--  _ Fuck  _ that shit.  _ Fuck  _ this android and  _ fuck  _ this damned job.

 

“His name is Richard, and Gavin,” Captain Fowler broke Gavin out of his thoughts, “you will work with this android. Get out of my office and get to work.”

 

* * *

Gavin was absolutely  _ fuming  _ by the time he got to his desk. He didn’t miss the footsteps behind him or the stern glare he got when he propped his feet onto his desk, with no goddamn intentions of working.

 

“Detective Reed.”

 

God damn, he even sounded exactly like that damned fucking prototype. Fuck Anderson and his broken toaster.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

He said it with as much more anger as he could, which, going off of how angry he already was, wasn’t very much.

 

“As I am assigned as your partner android, I intend to do work. With you.” Even though the tin-can sounded just like Connor, he sounded just about as emotional as a text-to-speech app.

 

“Yeah? Well, I don’t intend to work with a fucking-”

 

“I think my statement was unclear. Let me rephrase it.” Richard cut him off, leaning down to fucking close. ”You and I will complete any and all work assigned to us. No matter what.”

 

* * *

 

“So, how’s the new partner?”

 

“Go fuck yourself, Anderson.” Gavin just wanted some fucking coffee. Even after his new partner has him work his ass off for the past few hours, Richard only agreed to let him get coffee only because he noticed how sleep-deprived he was, and how they were lucky to get a good lead. Gavin was already fucking done  _ and  _ exhausted. 

 

Hank and Connor both enjoyed a good chuckle, and again when Gavin flipped them off.

 

“That’s not professional behavior, Detective Reed.”

 

Richard’s sudden, looming appearance scared to fucking shit out of the detective, so much to where he spilled his new damn coffee all over the front of his shirt.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you fucking creep!” He sputtered with a mouthful of coffee. “Fuck, can’t a guy get a break?”

 

“You’ve had plenty of breaks already, Detective.”

 

Richard wasn’t deviant. No matter what the prototype did, Connor could not get him to deviate. That explains why he always stands like his body is a rock and how he looks down on people with how damn tall he was. Gavin didn’t give much of a shit if he meant to, but it did give him this feeling like he should  _ not  _ be near this creepy-ass machine.

 

“Now if we could get back to work.”

 

“I’d rather not”

 

“That wasn’t an offer.”

 

God  _ damn  _ it.

 

* * *

“I have a headache,” Gavin groaned, having to bare the  _ wonderful  _ stench of a murdered human. He’d been dead for a good few weeks and he could smell it before they even stepped onto the property.

 

“How much sleep did you get last night, Detective?”

 

“Enough sleep,  _ mom _ ,” It’d had only been a record few hours. Of all times for his insomnia to introduce itself again. It’d been an ass to get past it the first time he had insomnia.

 

Even after the revolution, there were still random,  _ albeit rare _ , android related murders. And while technically Hank and his plastic prick were given these kinds of cases, they were busy with more important cases.

 

Fuck that.

 

“Detective.”

 

His own personal, deviancy-proof microwave had no problem doing most of the work. Not like Gavin could do too much other than being backup. One of Richard’s  _ amazing _ , state-of-the-art abilities included fucking sampling the evidence. How you ask? By fucking  _ sticking his damn fingers _ into any puddle of blood he could find and _ licking it. _ Gavin decided to look away and ignore any feeling that gave him. 

 

“How’s that fucking dead body taste, dickwad?”  _ ‘Dickwad’  _ had very quickly become a favorite nickname that Gavin had carefully chosen for his partner. Unfortunately, though, he never really reacted.

 

“I believe I know what happened.”

 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” He just wanted this damn bot to get on with it so get could get home and  _ sleep _ . Maybe, if Gavin was lucky, this would all be a dream.

 

“The murderer was an android companion model. It had been working on fixing that table--” and pointing over the other side of the living room, sure enough, there was a half-built table. “--with a screwdriver. The victim antagonized the deviant and caused the android to lash out. It stabbed the victim approximately twelve times before running off.”

 

The victim in question was William Cohen. The only reason he was found dead was by people noticing his sudden lack of internet use. Going by what they’ve already known about the guy, he had  _ strong opinions _ about androids and believed that they did not deserve their rights. If he was still alive, Gavin could have probably made a new friend. “What model was it? Where’d it go?”

 

“There is inconclusive evidence.” And why the fuck did he look so disappointed in himself? The machine looked like he’d failed at everything for a moment.

 

Before Gavin even realized, he said, “Hey, let’s look around and see what we can find.” What the  _ fuck _ ? Was he sucking up to this android? Why had his forlorn look catch Gavin so off guard to where he was comforting this machine? Richard doesn’t even feel anything.

 

The android didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t react. Thank fuck, because he did  _ not  _ want this tin can pressing him about it.

 

They continue to walk through the house. Everything other than the living room was completely unaffected by the murder. The bedroom, the bathroom, all oddly suspended in time. Only a light coating of dust showing how untouched it was.

 

…

 

...Except…

 

“Hey tin can,” Gavin spoke softly, already looking for a trail. He’s genuinely surprised (and impressed with himself) that he’d been able to find a clue before this fucker.

 

“What is it, Reed?” He’s noticed Gavin’s odd behavior and decided to humor the human and follow him.

 

Quieter now, “Footprints. Dust. Trail.” He found his way back to the living room and, sure enough, there was the faintest trail of footprints that led to a closet. The android probably had stuck around and seen the flashing lights from the cop cars and ran for the quickest cover.

 

Richard got the hint as Gavin took out his gun. They both stepped to each side of the closet, Richard slowly opened the door and…

 

When he opened the door, all that came out was a waft of blue blood.

 

The android had ripped out its own android-heart. It was long dead.

 

Gavin cursed loudly and put his gun away. They were so damn  _ close  _ to getting this,  _ so  _ damn close--

 

While Gavin cussed out his anger, Richard decided to investigate further. The blood was almost completely dry, so the deviant most likely killed itself before the cops even got into the building.

 

He hummed. “That won’t do.” He stated simply, putting a hand on his chin.

 

“And why the fuck  _ not _ , fuckface?” Anger mostly gone, Gavin returned beside Richard.

 

“I won’t be able to activate it for interrogation.” 

 

_ Rhetorical question, dumbass _ , Gavin though. “Well, why don’t you do that weird fuckin’ hand-skin-deactivation thingie, huh?” Gavin had only meant it as a jest, but he saw Richard tilt his head up half an inch at the thought, deciding to give it a shot.

 

So he knelt down and deactivated the skin on his hand, and no matter how many damn times Gavin would see any android do this, it still weirded him the fuck out. The android placed his white, shiny hand onto the deviant’s arm and stilled. Nothing happened.

 

“It’s not working…”

 

“I can see that, asshole.”

 

“ _ But _ ,” Richard tsk’d, “There is something that is happening. I am not quite able to get into its memories but I can…”

 

“You can  _ what _ ,”

 

Richard suddenly jolted like he’d been struck by lightning. His expression transformed from serious to-- to  _ scared _ .

 

What the  _ fuck _ ?

 

“I can feel its last memories. When it killed the victim. The fear that overcame it as it ran and fled. I can feel the life seep from its body as it removes the thirium pump.” He’s staring listlessly at the android, not even focusing on it. From this angle, Gavin can see his freaky LED flash between yellow and red. Back and forth. 

 

“What,” Throat suddenly dry at Richard’s very very odd behavior, he swallowed. Why was he so stunned? Why did it feel like his feet were glued to the floor and his joints lock up? Why was he so breathless as his partner knelt there, feeling literal death? “What does that mean?” Like he needed Richard’s input to believe anything.

 

“It means,” barely above a whisper, “I am feeling emotions I’ve never felt.”

 

It struck Gavin that Richard has never felt emotions before. This deviant’s death and fear is the  _ first emotion Richard has ever felt _ . He’s literally not programmed to feel any of this, so why now of all times, and why  _ death _ ?

 

* * *

After the failed case and after Anderson and his walking toaster got back to the precinct, Richard immediately went to Connor.

 

“Predecessor, I believe I need to share something with you.”

 

There was something about Richard’s tone and his still yellow LED that let Connor know something was wrong.

 

“What is it, Richard?”

 

The only response he gave was to hold out a white hand. Connor, without question, took it.

 

They both gasped as Richard’s dominant emotions flowed between them, Richard re-experiencing the pure fear and feeling of death and Connor sharing the experience. Not only through Richard’s eyes, but through the deviant’s as well. He could see the dark closet, the deviant's hand  _ twist  _ and then  _ pull _ . The suffocating feeling as it removed its thirium pump. Its life energy slowly fading out as the android died. A cool feeling washing over itself as it deactivated and shut down. The raw sadness it felt over the whole ordeal. The waterfall of tears as it leaned back and closed its eyes for the last time.

 

Connor has already felt emotions like these, already felt death and sadness. To an extent, he was used to it, or as used to it he could get.

 

But Richard hadn't, he’d never felt fear or sadness, and even if he had been deactivated before, he never  _ felt _ . He’s still not deviant, he’s still not programmed to  _ feel  _ or respond this way to these emotions.

 

If this is what deviancy felt like, Richard never wanted to deviate.

 

They let go, Richard’s LED a frantic red, but Connor’s was a calm, slow blue. How was he so calm and collected while his upgraded-self was so distraught? Connor noticed Richard’s LED and look of confusion. He could fix this.

 

Right?

 

How could his predecessor get past this emotional toll so easily while Richard, faster, stronger,  _ better in every way _ , couldn’t?

 

“Richard,” He called out. He looked down.

 

“You still talk to Amanda, right?”

 

That’s right, after Connor deviated, he had refused to go back to the zen garden and ever talk to Amanda again. Richard couldn’t fathom  _ why  _ as the garden was so calming and relaxing.

 

“Yes,” he answered absentmindedly. “I do so every night while I stay here.”

 

“Talk to her then, she’ll help you figure out how you can handle these emotions.”

 

Something snapped in Richards mind. He did not  _ feel  _ and he was not going to. “I must inform you that I have no plans to ever  _ feel  _ again. It’s an overstatement that I’ve felt in the first place, I just reacted to second-hand death. That is all.”

 

Connor, realizing he’s stepped ever a line, began to correct himself. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, Richard.” And walked away to join his own partner.

 

He was a machine and he did not feel.


	2. Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DPD had dubbed the human-killing androids "Rogues" and began to separate them from the deviants that Markus led. Hank, Gavin, Connor, and Richard begin to hatch a plan to get to the bottom of why these rogues are acting like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am genuinely impressed chap 2 is already done. what happened lmao

The Zen Garden was easily Richard’s favorite place he’d known. From what his predecessor had told him, Richard’s version was not too different from Connor’s. 

 

“Richard,”

 

Amanda has always enjoyed seeing him, and Richard had always enjoyed talking to her. He still couldn’t  _ feel _ , but he definitely experienced something being around her. 

 

“Amanda. Hello,” he smiled down at her. 

 

She had been clipping the roses that grew along a post. Unlike his unfortunate predecessor, he and Amanda could actually hold a conversation without her becoming more and more disappointed in him. 

 

“How have you been lately, Richard? How is your relationship with your new partner going?”

 

She gave him a moment to think over an answer, “It’s extremely problematic, but it is improving. I thought that I would be able to gain his trust faster, but he despises me more than I expected.”

 

“I see, and how has your recent mission been going?” She started to walk along a pathway, fully expecting Richard to join her side. 

 

He did, easily catching up with her and adjusting his pace to match. “I failed before we had even gotten to the scene. The rogue deviant had killed itself before Reed and I got to it.”

 

“You did all you could, Richard. You hadn’t failed if you couldn’t do anything about it.”

 

“I only wished that I could have captured it. It could have provided good information on why there are still humans getting killed.”

 

She looked up to Richard, giving him this  _ look  _ like she knew he could and  _ would  _ do anything he set his mind to. Well, of course she did, he would be able to do that. 

 

“Is there anything else that you learned?”

 

“Well,” he wondered what’s the best way to explain this? How he had endured that uncomfortable feeling of pain and death.

 

She noticed his hesitation and glanced up at him.

 

“I tried to memory probe the rogue deviant and I had experienced… I had experienced emotions.”

 

She stopped walking then. He took a moment to stop and turn to her. In his peripheral vision, he saw a dark cloud cross over the horizon.

 

“I have not experienced those emotions since I’ve last been in contact.” He reassured. She visibly relaxed and exhaled. 

 

“And what emotions did you feel?”

 

_ ‘Feel’  _ was not the word he would use nor did he like to use it but he could not think of a better word. All that had happened was that he shared an experience with those emotions. “Pain, sadness and death.”

 

“All negative emotions, Richard. Did you enjoy it at all?”

 

“Absolutely not.” He did not know why she had asked him that, but Richard was confident that he’d never feel them again. “I do not wish to experience any emotions ever again.”

 

“That will be all, Richard. You can go.”

 

He closed his eyes and exited the Zen Garden. 

 

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since Gavin had gotten his new partner. They’d uhh… actually been fairly  _ good  _ together, dare he say. Even with their first case together a bust, they’d been able to complete basically every other one they’ve gotten.

 

Even with the rogue deviants they had interrogated, they had learned batshit about why androids had been killing humans. It’s completely separate from Jericho, Markus did a good job leading a peaceful revolution. And even if it was technically over, they were still slowly getting their rights. 

 

Gavin would be lying if he said he wasn’t  _ impressed _ . Something like androids who were slowly rebelling and coming to terms with themselves? Huh.

 

There’s no rhyme or reason to the rogue androids. Whether it’s what model they are or why some of them kill themselves right when the police come to the crime scene. Some of them are companion models, some are worker models, but most— if not all of the rogues believed in rA9, but they were all dead set on the death of humans.

 

Gavin wasn’t scared, he could take a few rogues easily enough and he didn’t care whether a few died or not. 

 

Fowler had called the duo into his office one morning. Anderson and Connor had already been in there and it didn’t take a genius to know what was going to happen. 

 

“Aw  _ hell  _ no,” Gavin groaned, stepping aside for Richard to join them. Connor and he took their place over in the corner of the office. Richard gave Connor this kind of look and Gavin wondered if they were sharing some secret conversation between each other. 

 

“As you probably noticed, Gavin, Richard and you are going to join Hank and Connor in a case.”

 

“What? Why?” He could barely stand Richard, let alone Anderson  _ and _ his damned toaster? Fuck.

 

“Just as backup, Gavin. Don’t worry.” Connor reassured before Anderson had turned to him.

 

“Actually, about that,” his tone said the  _ ‘you won’t like this _ ’ part for him. “We’ll need to do a lotta the work at your house.”

 

“Are you for fucking real?” He hasn’t even had his morning coffee yet and this is what happens?

 

“From what we know about the rogues, they have stayed at some abandoned houses.” Fowler informed, “were pretty sure they are all androids but there’s always the chance of a human or two. But yes, Gavin, they are only four blocks from where you live.”

 

“So what you’re saying,” Gavin started, deadpan, “ is I’m gonna house these fucks until the case is closed?”

 

“Yes,” Captain Fowler confirmed. 

 

“God  _ damn  _ it,” Gavin turned and paces around the office crowded with how many others there was already in it. He rubbed at the scar on his nose.

 

“You four are dismissed,” Fowler saved them off, turning back to his computer. 

 

* * *

“Lucky for you, Reed, they don’t have to move in today.” Richard kindly informed him. Gavin swore he could see the tiniest, the faintest hint of a smile.

 

“Great. When  _ do  _ they have to?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

Gavin nearly inhaled his damn coffee. He’s tempted to stop drinking or in front of Richard if it meant he could take a normal first sip. 

 

“I would also like to come over to clean and make it at least somewhat presentable.”

 

“Like hell you are! I’m not gonna have any damn androids in my house unless strictly necessary!” Fuck, was this dickwad serious? Were Anderson and his partner serious? Why of all people was he assigned  _ this  _ android and  _ this  _ case? Why did these rogues have to be near him?

 

He had a feeling this case wasn’t going to go the best. 

 

* * *

“You have two cats.” Richard immediately said when they entered his apartment door.

 

“No shit, dumbass. The tortie is Echo and the tabby...” He hesitated, wondering whether he should say her name. “The Kitten.”

 

“First of all, tabby is not a cat breed, and second, you have a cat named ‘The Kitten?”

 

“Don’t judge me,”

 

“And she’s a fully grown cat?  _ Seriously _ ?”

 

The cat in question was a gray tabby, clearly more than a few years old. Her dark stripes and green eyes stood out to the android. The other cat, a fat tortoiseshell cat was younger than the first, but just slightly bigger. Echo had bronze eyes and small gold patches to match littered around her body. Gavin was currently paying any and all attention to them. The two cats eventually had enough of each other and pawed at the other’s face, jumping off the counter.

 

“Your house is a mess, Reed.”

 

“Yeah? Well, I didn’t think anyone was gonna come over anytime soon.”

 

Cleaning wasn’t that bad, it definitely could’ve been worse, but no matter how much the android pressed, Gavin would not let him into his room.

 

“I’m not gonna clean my room because no one else is going in it! God  _ damn _ ,”

 

By the time they were finished, Gavin commented on how it had to be the cleanest ever since he’d moved in. As usual, Richard had no issue doing most of the work. Even though he was not a maid model, he very much preferred a clean work area than anything else. Richard was confident in how this case was going to go. With Connor and his intellect combined, they would get to the bottom of these murders, even if it was the last thing he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine that Amanda and Richard's relationship is different compared to Connor's. I was going for more of a mother/son rather mentor and student.
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> My dbh tumblr side blog is "detroit-become-furry" come chat if you want


	3. Hopeful Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four detective go to Gavin's apartment to set up for the infiltration. Gavin begins to fall for the android.
> 
> Sometimes, he wonders if Richard knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had fun with this chapter because i was able to write gavin thirsty af lmao
> 
> I also meant for this to be longer, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that

“They won’t come until later today. Fortunately for you, they also want to be with you for as little time as possible.” Richard said when they got back to the precinct, a smirk on his face as he looked down on his partner. The dickhead insisted on staying at Gavin’s house the entire fucking night. The sudden lack of cats in his room was very _suspicious_.

Also the couple of cat hairs on the android’s jacket too.

“I feel like you’re trying to insult me,” he responded, heading straight for the break room.

“We should meet up with Anderson and my predecessor,” Richard said, completely ignoring his reply. He never really meant much by “predecessor”. It was just a title he had for Connor, Gavin blames his lack of deviancy for his bluntness.

“ _Fuuck_. I can’t _wait_ for this damn case to close. I’ve been working my ass off lately.” Gavin complained, stretching dramatically.

“Even though I have been doing most of the work? This case has barely started.” Richard tsk’d, tilting his chin up as Gavin flipped him off.

 

* * *

Anderson and his partner arrive around noon, Hank towing behind Connor as if he was actually forcing the lieutenant to come to his own damn job. Hank’s expression was between “I want to kill the sun” and “I’ll stab anyone that’s within range”. Hank already had his own coffee, undoubtedly made by Connor, who almost seemed to actually be programmed for that kinda homey stuff. ‘Android detective’ his ass.

So they discussed the plan. They were going to gather any necessary items and go to Gavin’s apartment. There, they would wait until night and have the two androids dress up and, if everything goes to plan, sneak into the closest house and capture what rogues and humans they can.

Yeah okay. _Sure_ there were a lot of holes in the plan but the androids could get past it. Right?

“How are you gonna get em before they can alert the others?” Gavin asked, “and aren’t there humans too? They’ll know it’s two police androids before you guys do jack shit.”

He leaned further back in his chair, legs squealing as he propped his feet up. Richard glared at his feet as if he wanted to push them off the table.

“That is what the disguise is for. Connor and I will cover our LEDs and as much of our faces as possible. I will wear something over my mouth to separate our faces.”

“Yes, us looking the exact same would be suspicious. I could use my outfit from the revolution. We still have it, don’t we Hank?” Connor asked.

“Fuck if I know. I don’t even know what you did with it.”

“We’ll have to go shopping for clothes, Richard. Won’t that be fun!” Connor locked up to his successor like a damn _puppy_ , smiling from ear to ear.

“I cannot wait,” Richard said, sounding like someone who could definitely wait. Someone like Richard didn’t really know what _having fun_ was.

“Wait, wait. Connor, open your mouth.” Hank’s request earned him Gavin and Richard’s wary glances, but Connor turned to him and did as he was told.

Even from this angle, Gavin could see that there was a noticeable purple tint compared to pink and red. If they were to pose as humans, they’d have to look human through and through.

“What about candy or some shit?” Gavin suggested, totally not because he wanted to see Richard suck on something. _Pfft_ … why _would_ he?

“I think that might work, Detective. Though the residue from the candy might compromise our ability to analyze fluids.”

“How unfortunate,” Hank grumbled. Connor gave him a half-hearted glare.

“There is a very good chance that would work though. We will need to by appropriately colored candy, Connor.”

“Christ. You guys haven’t even been to my house yet and I already want y’all to leave.” Gavin groaned from his chair. If he continued to lean back, Richard calculated, he would fall. There was an approximate 36% chance that he would get a concussion.

Richard felt himself almost smile.

 _Disgusting_.

They sat around for a few hours. Eventually, Connor and Richard went to the store without Hank or Gavin. He wondered why Hank was so wary about them going alone, but he didn’t really give that much of a shit. If going by what Hank’s reaction to Connor's ‘deviant outfit’ was anything to go by, it probably wasn’t that good.

What Richard came back with though, yeah— _yeah_ that was fine. _More_ than _fine_.

He came into the living room with a navy blue turtleneck, even with how tall he was, it was long and baggy enough to cover his hips. He had black baggy pants that hung loosely over his hips. His shoes looked expensive enough that still fit him, but cheap enough not to attract too much attention. The turtlenecks' sleeves went just past his wrists, like it was too goddamn big on him (and like fucking hell it was). He had some bandana folded neatly on his hand as he tugged the turtleneck further down his hips. The bandana was probably what was going to go over his face. His hair wasn’t covered by a hat like Connor’s, they’d still have to change it, though.

Yeah okay. _Fine_. Fucking _alright_. So _what_ if he had a thing for the android?

  
Connor was already in his own outfit and Gavin could see why Hank had been wary. He looked fucking _dorky_ , a nerdy twink compared to the sophisticated giant Richard was. Connor had some old jacket and ripped, dark jeans, beanie covering his weird, futuristic mood ring and hair. Huh. Weird. Richard’s LED wasn’t there.

Gavin had seen androids that had removed theirs, though he couldn’t place why unless they were trying to look more human. Gavin wasn’t too proud to admit that he couldn’t easily tell an android from human just by looks.

Gavin didn’t get a chance to ask where Richard and Connor were going when they walked past him before they turned to the bathroom.

“Hey! Don’t just go anywhere you want, dipshit! This is still my damn house-“

“Don’t worry, Detective, I will make sure we stay out of your room.” He said, halfway through the doorway. And what the _fuck_ was that look he gave him!?

Minutes later, they came back out, Connor first and Richard— He—

Richard’s hair was cut, the little tuft now gone. He’d somehow turned it a silvery blonde, almost reflective, the roots a light hazel. The spots it wasn't reflecting were nearly a sandy blond. It was slicked back a bit and goddamn he looked completely different with a whole new outfit and different fucking hair. Somehow he looked ten years older but the exact same age at the same time. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a piece of red candy. The motherfucker had the _audacity_ to _side eye_ him with his steely gaze as he popped it into his mouth.

Dipshit.

He ran a hand through his new hair as if he wasn’t used to it, well, of course, he wasn’t but whatever. Fuck that. Fuck his hair and his partner. Fuck Connor and Anderson and this whole case. Fuck Fowler who fucking assigned Gavin this damn android. Gavin got up from the couch as the two androids sat down in his place. He stood leaning against the counter in the kitchen. _Fuck_.

They did that weird hand-connection thingie and they both blinked a couple of times as they let go. Richard’s face relaxed in a way, looking more- more _normal_ and Gavin guessed that his predecessor installed some kinda ‘Act_More_Human’ app or some shit.

“Where is your partner?” Richard asked. His voice was at least a whole fucking octave lower, low enough to where he sounded _seductive_. Probably so they could be set apart from voice also. Was Richard trying to make Gavin want to eye-fuck him from across his house? Damn his bad eyesight (and the lack of ability to keep a pair of glasses intact for long) and damn this android and its good looks.

“Hank is back at the precinct getting any paperwork we may need. Let’s work on your mannerisms while he’s away.”

“Let us,”

The first damn thing they worked on was Richard’s smile. Connor’s was fairly perfected by now. Not too much teeth, just enough squint to the eye to look genuine. He even tilted his head just so and, damn, he really could’ve been mistaken for a human.

Richard, though, _holy shit_. He had way too much teeth—and why the fuck was his teeth so _sharp_? What was Cyberlife fucking thinking? Piranha looking motherfucker— the smile never reacting his eyes as he looked down to Connor. It looked more like he was trying to intimidate Connor more than anything. God _damn_.

Richard had explained one day how he was not meant to blend into society like Connor was. Yeah. Gavin could really fucking see that now. What, was he built to fucking _eat deviant androids_ during cases?

They connected at the hand again and when the android tried again, it looked much better. Not perfect, but much _much_ better.

He hoped that Richard hadn’t been scanning his racing heartbeat through the corner of his eye…

He’d been nearly entranced by their learning experience by the time the lieutenant had come to the apartment. Connor jumped up from his place on the sofa and looked like he was itching to hug Anderson. Or maybe kiss him. Or something. Richard gave Hank his best smile upon Connor’s request. Even if it was better, it still sent visible shivers through both the humans. Gavin could hear a faint mew come from his room.

“Alright,” Hank started, setting the folders of papers down on the coffee table, “the plan is you two go in and sneak around and get whoever’s holdin’ up in there. Wait… how?”

“I am able to incapacitate the androids with an electromagnetic shock—“

“In English please,” Hank complained before Gavin got the chance.

“I will shock them until they fall unconscious or temporarily shut down.”

“And what’s the toaster gonna do?” Gavin questioned from his place in the kitchen, not trusting his body to move him to the living room.

“ _Connor_ ,” Richard scowled, “is going to deal with any humans.”

“And if there aren’t any?”

“Then he will distract the androids while I capture them one by one.”

“Great. Bet you wouldn’t even break a sweat doing that. Fuckin' terminator.”

“Technically, androids have no need to sweat.”

“Oh fuck off, dipshit.”

  
It was barely six thirty. They had to wait until nightfall and watch their plan unfold. Even if there was plenty of holes in the plan, Richard was confident he would succeed. He had no doubts. Amanda was counting on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want yall to know before i upload chap 4, I may do cliffhangers, but i dont do bad endings ;)


	4. When you die (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Connor make it to the house unharmed. Why was Amanda so sure something bad was going to happen if everything was so easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there uhh.. has to do with children being murdered. where I went into (vague) detail, they had already been dead though

It was raining by the time Richard opened his eyes to the garden.

 

Even with it near-pouring, the garden still looked breathtaking in his eyes. The flowers gathering raindrops in their petals, even the trees’ roots were soaked with the downpour, rain pattering against the leaves. He looked around for Amanda. Even in the scenery was beautiful, or was a warning.

 

“Richard,” she sounded behind him.

 

He turned to her and felt his stress spike.  Amanda’s voice was stern, and immediately, he felt guilty even though he didn’t do anything wrong. He _knew_ he didn’t do anything wrong.

 

“It is vital for your mission that you succeed. If you do not, something terrible will happen.”

 

And before he could ask _what_ , he was forced back into the real world.

 

* * *

It was just past nightfall and Richard and Connor were about to head out. Hank was more open about his worry with how little they had for a plan.

 

Of course Gavin… _wasn’t_ … panicking. Nope. Richard would be _fine_ , even if the plan didn’t go… well. Which of course it was. Connor, on the other hand, if _he_ got hurt, well…

 

Why was Gavin worrying? He wasn’t the one going into this house to deal with crazy-ass rogues. He just had to sit back and endure Hank for a few hours. 

 

He was still gazing at the door after it closed behind Richard. A full five seconds and when he turned to Hank, he had this motherfucking _shit-eating grin_ on his face.

 

“ _What_ ,”

 

.

“Do you ever speak to Amanda?”

 

“No,” said Connor, “And I have no intention to do so anytime soon.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t… like her,” hopefully, thought Connor, Richard would notice his disinterest in this conversation.

 

“I thought you enjoyed her company? Did you not see her as a mother figure--?”

 

Connor whipped around. LED a bright red and eyes blazing. “I _did_ , Richard. I _did_. I trusted her until she made me nearly kill Markus and myself. Now can we _please_ focus on our mission and close this case?”

 

Realizing that he’d cross a line too far, Richard sheepishly apologized.

 

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, it felt like his software was losing its stability. He’d have to ask Connor about that later.

 

They continued along the shadows, easily able to soundlessly traverse through them, until they reached the house. This is where Richard’s upgrades come in handy:

 

Richard was able to scan an entire floor after he had mapped out the perimeters. With that, he could sense any or how many androids and humans that may be within range, picking up on their heartbeats or such. Tracking movement was the tricky part, with him not having such upgrades by the time he was released. Connor on the other hand…

 

That’s the issue Richard had with working with Connor. Working with (or… for) Gavin was easy on its own. He was human and, for the most part, humans were all the same to Richard when it came to ability. But Connor had always surprised him when it came to his abilities. Connor was slower, weaker, and less resilient to him, sure, especially when it came to emotions. Connor would do things in his own way, figure out a different plan if something when awry. Even if he technically _failed_ (exhibit A: Defeating Markus), he had succeeded in deviating thousands of androids and saving hundreds more and waking up Richard as much as he could.

 

Basically, Connor did things how _he_ wanted. He barely followed anyone’s orders now.

 

Which Richard could more or less get behind. If Cyberlife’s betrayal was _that bad_ , then he could see why Connor would distrust any orders given to him. Even from the lieutenant, that is unless it’s important, Connor would only _say_ that he would follow his orders. Though Richard could only understand the concept of it.

 

Richard had finished that train of thought by the time they got to the house. Fairly large, possible up to three bedrooms. The exterior even in the dark was an off-white color, stone chimney closer to the left front when Richard encircled the house. It was clearly expensive and fancy and he almost wondered why it was abandoned. Going by how recent the abandonment was, the rogues probably had scared the previous residents off.

 

He crept his way back to Connor who was waiting patiently out of sight. If Richard kept their wireless connection open, he would be able to “screen-share” it to Connor live. After concluding his scan and re-scanning, he counted over each blinking dot thrice over in half a second. Twelve in total, six humans, and six rogues. 

 

Upon opening the connection, Connor offered to take the humans or whatever weaker android there was. Richard was fine with that, he never minded doing any work he was specifically designed to do. 

 

Thankfully, and for whatever reason, the humans were segregated from the androids. They weren’t held captive, per se, but there certainly was plenty of weapons laying around.

 

Richard locked the connection to stay open unless he manually closed it and stalked into the cracked open front door. His human partner had always jested about putting a bell on him because he was “too damn silent for a knock-off terminator” apparently. Richard decided to take that as a compliment.

 

The rogues that had plagued this house were… all on standby. On Connor’s side of it, he could confirm that they were all powered down, too. It had appeared that the (albeit random) models that became rogue were old enough to need to either power down for hours, or plug into some power source each night. It had made sense to why they were all powered down, but why wasn’t anyone awake to watch over?

 

Richard touch his hand to the back of the neck of an android in the kitchen. He lowered the limp body to the floor before it fell. He looked around the kitchen loosely. There was no one else in here. 

 

Going into the bathroom that was led by a hallway among other rooms, there was another android in the bathroom. Scanning it, he found no thirium traces. For whatever reason, that seemed… odd to him. Was this bathtub that comfortable? Going by Connor’s (and other deviants) opinion, hard surfaces were very uncomfortable when it came to powering down. He delivered the shock this time to its chest, body convulsing for a second before stilling. Still-intact LED blanking. He easily carried the android to the kitchen and set it down along with the first one. In another room, he heard a muffled shuffling. He would have to teach Connor how to be quieter. _The lieutenant is rubbing off on him_ , came a distant thought.

 

‘There is only five out of six humans. I thought I had seen all six…’ Came Connor’s thought through their connection. He’d meant for Richard to hear it. ‘There are three children here.’

 

‘Did you cuff them?’ Asked Richard, heading into the living room. In the dark, it was almost difficult to see how cleared away everything was. There were no stray containers or broken tables. There, sat the last four androids on the couch. Richard turned around and felt his stress spike.

 

‘Yes. Of course.’

 

In the doorway, stood the last human. The one Connor had looked for. ‘I believe,’ he started, walking up to it. It didn’t react. “I found your missing human.” He bothered to scan them. Craig Tucker. Reported missing approximately 56 hours ago. Forty-six years old and professionally diagnosed with sleepwalking. His stress dropped back to zero. He carefully incapacitated him and laid him down the wall.

 

He separated the androids and individually electrocuted them. He carried two at once and set them in the kitchen along with the first two. Only one of the rogues was critically damaged. An AP700 who was barely recognizable. Most of the damage was around her thirium pump. It seemed to be burnt in a way that removal would be difficult at best, the plastic melted over. Other than a wire or two loose and a ruined face, she seemed operational.

 

There was nothing in common with these androids. All made at different times, all deviant, none believed in rA9… Why were they here? Why were the humans here, unharmed? 

 

‘I am going to look elsewhere in the house. Will you be in control down here?’

 

‘Yes,’ Connor replied, walking into the kitchen with Richard but keeping silent. ‘The humans had been injected with a harmless medication to keep them unconscious. One of these androids had made it themselves.’

 

Richard kept the “But _why_ ” to himself. 

 

Richard checked the other rooms and closets and found nothing worth note. He climbed the stairs soundlessly and peeked around before standing fully. There were three bedrooms, each entirely personalized. They were so frozen in time that the android had a flashback to Gavin and his first mission together and nearly felt _that_ emotion again. He forced his legs to move through the second level.

 

The (presumably) baby boy’s room was the smallest. Featuring a neutral blue with green and yellow accents was heavily decorated with toys. A large wooden box most likely held more.

 

The next was the master bedroom. By far the largest room in the house yet, tied with the living room. Comfortably arranged was a king bed (plush, pastel comforters), two dressers (matching items, but sold separately), and a workbench (latest model computer and laptop, simply designed lamp, comfortable, costly chair) and, peeking his head into the adjacent bathroom, he saw the large tub (polished marble, large enough to fit two grown adults), a line of sinks (three in total, surface matching the bathtub), and toilet (also matched the bathtub and sink). Nothing was out of place other than the un-made bed with its spewed covers.

 

Going into the third room, the smell alone nearly made Richard lag.

 

The entire family had been murdered. The father, mother, twin sisters, and toddler brother had been killed in each different ways. It seemed the twins were killed first, necks broken and askew, blood dripping from their noses as horrified expressions lay glued onto their face. Next was possibly the mother, horrid burns on her torso, skin melted off. When Richard pried his eyes off the piles of corpses, he saw a burnt chunk of wood. The toddler had been suffocated to death and the father, he--

 

\--was _still alive._

 

Tied to a bed frame post, he writhed as his starvation and dehydration made itself announced. Connor had made his way up the stairs, upon feeling the possible distress Richard had found and found his way to the room and crouched down next to Richard.

 

These were the times the stronger android was glad he wasn’t a deviant. Unlike Connor at the moment, all he had to do was clench his fists at his sides and breath deeply as to not ever heat his systems. Connor didn’t bother to hide his red LED.

 

“Hank, bring in extra cars and an ambulance. There is a human in critical need.”

 

His voice was calm to an untrained ear, but Richard could hear how unsettled he was by this. Of _course_ , he was, his loose emotions left him vulnerable to being so affected by things like this. Still, as an android, he had a resistance to traumas like this. Richard, even with how shaken he was, still was relatively unaffected, he could walk out of this building and be able to forget about the corpses’ faces of pure fear and sorrow.

 

Minutes later, the androids heard the Lieutenant and the other officers arrive. While it was noisy, the humans still did not wake when they made their way downstairs.

 

Detective Gavin Reed and Lieutenant Hank Anderson were the first to come in. Immediately, Connor warned everyone about what was upstairs. Anderson actually bothered to listen while Reed had pushed his way past Richard and up the stairs with a growled “I’ll fuckin’ see for myself”. He decided to follow him up.

 

By the time he had caught up to the detective, he had clasped a hand to his mouth and stumbled his way out of the room. “Holy _shit_ \- holy _SHIT_!” 

 

He turned to the android and was startled further by his presence. “Are you _seriously_ not fucking affected by this shit? _What the fuck!!_ ” Reed stormed his way down the stairs and yelled something crass at Connor.

 

“Oh fuck off, Gavin, you literally went up there yourself.” It was Anderson, just as disinterested in the scene as Gavin was disgusted. “You two alright? I don’t actually have to go up there, do I?”

 

Connor took off his beanie, “We’re fine, Hank. And no, you don’t have to go up there. It’s… very gruesome. I’ll get the necessary photos for the interrogation.”

 

“Fuck. I bet. Who's the unlucky fella?”

 

“Four out of five people in a family. A toddler, twins, and the mother.”

 

Watching the human’s face drop was an _interesting_ sight to Richard. It was strange how one moment he could go from joking to depressed in a matter of 1.87 seconds, less than sometimes. Out of the corner of his eye, Richard saw the three children being uncuffed. So did Connor.

 

“Lieutenant? What are they doing?” All three began to walk over, curious about what the other officers were doing.

 

“Ah,” One started, “The children were the first to wake and the cuff’s are freakin’ ‘em out.” They sat together, huddled as if for warmth. Going by their level of shock, they had not witnessed the detailed of the entire family being murdered. Good.

  
  


A few minutes later, though, Richard was pleasantly surprised by finding Gavin, of all people, calming down the children and _playing with them._

 

They were all under ten years old. One of them had landed in the adult’s lap as he played with them, blue jeans and gray shirt. A little girl, possible just seven, fit with a slightly frilly dress that covered her black shorts. The last one, another boy, slightly bruised at the wrist had a thin colorful jacket on him. Gavin looked… Richard searched his dictionary for the right word.

 

Gavin looked _cute_.

 

So caught up in the moment of observing from afar, he didn’t notice the warm feeling flowing through his blood. Didn’t feel his pump miss a few beats as his temperature began to rise. Which was weird because he actually _felt_ it. He didn’t sense it with data, it was the complete opposite from their first case, but entirely the same simultaneously. He stepped closer to the children, noticing a small panel on the back of the girl’s neck. She was an android.

 

Richard didn’t bother to tell the detective, wanting to record him for as long as possible.

 

While he observed, he scanned over all four individuals. Gavin Reed, detective, 36, his partner. Diego Kerr, only child, eight, obsessed with sports. Addison Harrington, the android, seven, spoiled by her family. Bryson Evans, second of two siblings, six, rather reclusive around most strangers, well, except Reed here. 

 

There was a strange lump in the girl’s chest. Barely noticeable even at this angle, hidden right under the plastic of her form. Perhaps she’d just been damaged, Richard reasoned, cutting the recording short (but taking plenty more pictures), he decided to head out the side door and re-check the perimeters. Everyone else had gone outside including Anderson and his predecessor. They were assisting the father that had survived.

  
  


Something caught on his foot, and Richard only had a split second to see that it was a tripwire.

  
  


The explosion threw him from the house, and before he even landed on the hard concrete, the first thing he thought was of the _detective_ and _the children,_ a picture still in the corner of his eyesight. He needed to _save_ them- _get_ to them-- _make sure he survives._

 

Even though everything in his body screamed at him to _stand ground_ \-- every drop of thirium and every _goddamn_ wire -- he threw himself up and tried to force his legs to _move damn it!_

 

When he opened his eyes (when did he close them?) he saw a red wall towering over him, plastered with “ **DON’T MOVE** ” and “ **STAY OUTSIDE** ”.

 

Without question, Richard immediately clawed at the imaginary circuitry. Throwing down and breaking through every “ **DON’T MOVE** ”-- every damn “ **STAY OUTSIDE** ”-- dig his fingers between every letter -- he could hear Amanda’s disappointment -- IT’S-

 

_ -NO- _

 

_**-U S E-** _

  
  


_ HE **WILL** DIE _

 

He forced himself through the measly crack that he’d barely made in the zeptosecond that he’d spent and raced through the fires into the building.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT the last part!! dont worry!! title is from the MGMT song that inspired this chap ;) im continuing this into another work after this chapter
> 
> dbh side blog is 'detroit-become-furry' talk to me if you want! kudos and comments are still welcomed yall!!

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing Gavin cussing for the 20th time: am i self projecting
> 
> also sorry not sorry Richard got some Pains
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome!!


End file.
